


Like A High Tide

by Meiilan



Series: OTP: Chantry Boyfriends - drabbles for Cullen/Sebastian Vael [3]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiilan/pseuds/Meiilan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian's thoughts on his first night with Cullen. // A story I wrote for my RP-Cullen on tumblr.</p><p>Comment-box is enabled for people without an AO3-Account. Feel free to let me know what you think of my stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A High Tide

When poets wrote about the pleasures of flesh, they usually preferred to compare the act with a hot, all-consuming fire, quickly burning everything in its wake. But sleeping with Cullen, was more like slowly getting drowned.  
He had intended to take the lead. After slowly undressing himself before his Beloved, he had all but shoved him down onto the bed, his well-trained dexterity, giving him the advantage of knowing exactly how to throw a man of Cullen’s built off his balance. He had straddled the Knight-Captain, smiling down at him while slowly, teasingly rolling his pelvis over the templar’s crotch, getting him all hot and flustered. And when he finally had the man, where he wanted him, he had reached for the salve. Assuming that the templar was still a virgin, Sebastian had decided against taking Cullen and had handed the salve to him, encouraging him, to prepare Sebastian for him. The cautious clumsiness with which the templar had gone about the business, the constant worried, almost fearful questions, whether Sebastian still felt good, had him convinced that his assumption was right. So, as he lined up the Knight-Captain against his entrance, he had little doubt, that he’d be leading tonight. But as he impaled himself on Cullen, his control started to slip away, like a dam, slowly being washed-out by the tides crashing against it. While he tried to adjust to Cullen’s girth, he could feel strong hands having a tight grip on his thighs, that would surely leave bruises later. The thought of Cullen struggling to maintain his self-control was exhilarating and he slowly began rocking back and forth on his lap, staring down at the templar’s face to catch every reaction of the man, every hitch of breath and every gasp. He kept the slow teasing pace for a while, content to just watch his love slowly coming undone, as the pleasure began to rise within him as well, like a rivers water level during a spring storm.  
Suddenly Cullen reached up, wrapping his arms around the Brother in a crushing embrace, pulling him down under with himself, as the dam broke under the pressure of too much liquid desire. Not longer in control of what happened to him, Sebastian gasped for air, as the Knight-Captain pushed up into him, every stroke almost to forceful, almost to deep but the pace still as slow and steady as the rivers water washing over the banks in slow waves, lapping at the ground almost lazily, but with enough force to pull everything they touched into their wet embrace.  
The archer felt light-headed and disoriented, as he cried out loud, with every thrust, the templar’s arms wrapped around him so tight, it crushed the air out of his lungs. Yes, it was like drowning. Whenever he came up, gulping desperately for air, Cullen would thrust into him, hitting the sensitive spot of nerves inside him with too much force and another wave of pleasure would wash over the brother, pulling him under the surface yet again, as the air was pushed out of him with a hoarse cry.  
Sebastian didn’t know, for how long he fought the tides, lying helpless in Cullen’s embrace unable to regain control, let alone form coherent words, to plead the man to go faster, to pull him down for good already. He had lost his sense for time and direction entirely getting thrown around by the waves of pleasure, as the tide slowly, steadily rose washing over everything that was him, drowning every thought in his mind, until all was liquid dark pleasure.  
He registered vaguely as his body finally found release, his dick trapped between their bodies smearing both their abdomens with hot semen. He heard a desperate cry, like a wild beast crying out in anguish, not sure, whether it was him, or Cullen. And then Cullen followed, cumming deep within him, his arms holding him so tight, it crushed the last bit of air out of him. The last thing he felt, before being swallowed by liquid darkness, was hot seed pulsing into him.  
After that all that all which remained, was darkness.

He couldn’t have passed out for more than a few minutes, for Cullen was still holding him, struggling to slow his breathing again. He felt wet, drenched in sweat and semen and his limps were heavy and sore, as if he’d truly been swimming through raging waters for the past few hours, but he felt content, save in the embrace of his Love, hearing his breathing against his ear, feeling his heart thumping against his chest. Closing his eyes again, he slowly drifted off, a smile and Cullen’s name the last thing on his lips, as the sirens pulled him into the warm embrace of sleep.


End file.
